Threw the Bliss
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Kiba,Shino,and Hinata , go on a mission to protect the bubblely temptress a princess Korena, Korena is a handful who falls in love but can't escape the snake in her past. KibaXhinata , flames welcome.disclaimer:dont own naruto , but korena mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : the mission

"team-8 assemble your mission is to guard the princess Korena to the country of the biss. she is a bit of a hand full , and quite persasive to the men , but you boys can handle it. Cant you?" the hokage took a small moment to pear at shino and kiba's faces before she snickered.

"its only a girl, I see no problem…" kiba smiled assure of his own abilities and how he could hold against this person only a mer girl.

akamaru barked.

"don't underestimate an opponant before you know their true strenghts "

"shino you don't know anything about girls " kiba said pointing a clawed finger to him.

" don't underestimate me either."

Korena swayed into hokages office. "fighting over me already boys, what can you do with them?" she said as she sat on top of hokages desk. " so are these my toys " she said getting up and examining shino and kiba.

Hinata blushing, had never heard someone talk that way about her teamates before, she had always seen them so strong, but compared to the way this princess examined them, them seemed like stock to be actioned they appeared to weak for her as the way she talked.

"toy we are not your toys lady" kiba piped up.

"they are your escorts for awhile till they can get you home." Hokage said though she giggled inside thinking of the challenge the team might just have.

Hinata blushed . " we will do our best hokage-sama "

"see that you do , her father is paying quite a some for your transport of her- "

"then why do you give me genin, " she said teasingly puting her hand under kiba's chin and turning his head in examination. " you could have done better than this one?"

" this one? Lady im not your toy got that, im your escort get that straight! " kiba was now yelling. Korena payed him no mind.

" look at this cute dog. "She reached into kiba's jaket and pulled akamaru out. Holding him in her arms. He began to squirm and jumped down by kiba's feet letting out barks in statements of hate that only kiba knew.

Laughing " akamaru doesn't like you ….. " then he laughed again

" he does now. " she held out her hand and in it formed a bubble that floated down to akamaru who began to bat at it with his front paw. It finally landed and popped right on the tip of his nose. Imedately akamaru jumped into her arms and rubed his head against her which she rewarded with a gentle pat."

"akamaru ! " kiba yelled grabing him out of Korena's hands.

"wow, akamaru has never done that before " hinata said in shock but still her voice was soft. Shino raised his brows but gave it little more mind than that.

" how can they protect me from others if they cant even protect themselves agianst me?"

"these are the best, not just random genin , they will protect you, you have my word." Hokage then waved them out.

"we will do our best hakage-sama " hinata said softly as the followed them out the door to the streets of kohona.

Left in the office was just hokage and korena. " as you said they are good for this mission, my father knew you find people of good challenge."

"this is not a challenge, stay on your toes , the vital information you contain could wipe out whole countries! We are pleased for you to jion our side but you must also trust us."

" that tall one whats his story? He is cute. " she giggled

"are you even listening to me?" hokage put her hand to her head smacking it firmly

"no. again must a question , the tall one? Who is he ? he seems so- I wish to see what lyes behind those sunglasses, the person there. " she looked in daze at the ceiling.

"shino and back to what I was saying that you must-"

"Shino, **pause** I like it ! " she bounced off the desk and wlked out of the room.

Standing at the window hokage watched them pass the gates into the forest.

" this is going to be interesting, good luck guys, you'll need it "

end of chapter


	2. a real misson

Chapter two: a real mission / a new key

"so what is your guys plan?" she asked walking closely to shino.

"we are to escort you to your home " shino said emotionlessly " then nothing"

"that's all you think it is " she giggled and walked ahead of them.

"w-what do you mean" hinata quietly chirped in.

" do you actually know what this mission is about?" she shickered.

"transport- plain and simple "

" wrong?" she giggled more " Next guess? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

" this is a d-rank mission , transport and easy townmanship stuff that means its simple." Shino qietly interjected.

" so close." She giggled again, she was worse than the sasuke fans! " but no."

"close?" hinata questioned "so we arent transporting you pre-say are we"

"correct" she said pointing to hinata which made her blush from embarassment " I am the one transporting vital information, secret techniques used by an evil shinobi to wipe out entire other countries. " she took a glance back.they stopped stunned.

"wait you?" kiba was furious " someone trusted you with important supplies, you, the most ungrateful-"

" then how did you come across this important information " shino asked.

"lets say I ran into a snake in the woods " she smiled slyly then returned walking forward.

"kiba" hinata wispered " do you think the snake could be?"

"so we are thinking the same thing?" hinata's eyes grew wide. " she could be a key to finding the missing Sasuke"

"the only key" shino said as he hurred to catch up with her.

They group went the rest of the afternoon with rarely a word to one another till about sun down.

"we will stop here for the night" Shino said.

End chapter


	3. pitching the tent Korena style

Chapter 3: pitching the tent Korena style

" we will stop here for the night." He then turned around everyone stopped. Kiba sat cruoched on the ground. Hinata shyly stared around. Korena was sitting in a tree swing her feet. He couldn't belive how much of a game this was to her. " set up camp then I will give assignments."

"Korena-chan you sleep in my tent , do you you want to help- I mean set it up or do you-" Korena jumped down from her perch.

"talk louder, your a powerful young woman , embrace and hold your head up" she walked over to hinata's bag that contained the tent.hinata looked up.

"sorry …. Korena-chan I just was…..a…. " she turned her head to Kiba.

"Don't say your sorry! " Korena barked

"don't yell at her just because you think your so important" kiba jumped over inches from her face.

"just because I try to help your lil girlfriend become more like the woman she should be don't get so defensive! After all she isnt your property! Now is she? " all eyes where now on Kiba.

"I would never think of her that way, not hinata, she isnt just property to me she's- " he stopped and looked to hinata who was blushing emensely.

"Kiba-kun – " hinata began to tap her fingers togather." Kiba-kun …."

" and she's not my well you know " he reached his hand back and scratched his head. Blushing he looked away.

"it's the sun " shino had finally talked during this whole ordeal "the sun today made us all a lil hot under the collar , hinata you can go get water , Kiba go with her we should stay in groups at all times we are in foreign forest, transporting a critical pakage " he said faceing Korena.

"hye- " hinata nodded followed by Kiba in toe looking for any near by water. Shino went back to working on Kiba and his tent.

When Korena felt they were far enough away she moved closer to Shino. " so you're the leader?'

"yes"

"its some point of power to run the show. Don't you think?" she looked down trying catch a glimpse of his face.

"over those two. No. "

"what about over me?"

"no."

"do I pose as a threat or challenge in any way?"

he stood up. " your not a challenge but your causeing many."

That's not all I can do watch this. Shino turned around. Korena had her right hand raised the whole area was incased by all different shapes of bubbles

When did she make all those was it seconds ago or did it start when I first looked away? How did I not notice any of this was happening inches from me? It was the first time shino had ever been surprised by a technique anyone had. 

Telling he was impressed " so you like?"

"what do they do?"

"just watch" the bubbles landed on everything in the area including shino and herself. Like magic everything began to move on its own? The tents became set up, logs were layed for the fire. Food was set out then she put her hand down it stopped.

"camp set" she giggled and looked at shino " so what do you think"

"so its not only living things its objects too?"

"correct, I can maniplulate anything to do my will " she said with a sly smile." Because it instantly loves me"

"are you shure, and they should be back with water soon"

just then they came with the water.

"damn " Korena muttered under her breath.

"Oi- Shino how'd you get her to do something?" looking around the camp in a approval.

"why you little"

"I didn't do anything she did it as an apology to Hinata and you kiba, she is truly sorry" shino looked at her.

Korena wondered what was going threw his mind, she melted under the pressure of his expression. Not quite a smile more of an I got you kinda look." Yah I am sorry, I was being a bit bull headed"

Kiba stood there in shock almost dropping the water.

"hinata-chan come with me into the tent it will be like the sleepover when people are young" she threw her arm around hinata's shoulders " please….."

'o-ok , Korena-sama , if that's what you want " hinata then walked to the tent.

"dude " kiba elbowed Shino "how'd you do it you gotta tell me your secret"

"I didn't do anything she just said sorry is all " then he made his way to the tent.

Watching them go in Korena whispered " yes I can control all objects, and all living things " she watched shino look back then go into the tent "almost "

End of chapter


	4. leaf and the rock

Chapter 4 : leaf and the rock

"hey wakey wakey " korena said hitting the boys tent with odd sticks lying around.

"shut her up ! " kiba growled. " she wakes up earlyer than you! " kiba kicked shino.

"not really ive been up just not moving around like her." Shino sat up, but she's right time to get up.

kiba opened one eye and looked at his watch."when the hell did six become wake up time?"

"up." Shino said wlking out of the tent.

"morning " korena smiled joyfully then she poured the ramen in a bowl handing it to shino.

" thanks. " he took the bowl smelled the steam strick comeing of the food and proceaded to eat.

_( Inner Korena )yay! His face I get to see it . does happy dance._

" you havent earned it yet." Shino took the bowl and jumped into the trees.

"can he read my mind?" korena whimmpered

"no you just talk when you think" then a small deep chuckle came from above. Followed by an empty bowl and spoon spining droping right into her lap.

"your cruel you know that ! " she screamed raising a fist to the tree from which the bowl had come.

"mmm….." korena looked over. Kiba had poked his head out the tent. " home cooking, smell that boy?"

"arf" akamaru ran over to her as she set down a bowl for him of just the soup. He began to drink it in quickly.

"kiba-kun watch- " hinata said as she quietly came to sit down in front of an easly placed bowl of ramen.

"thud." Kiba had cought himself of the door of the tent. Falling on his face. He instanly got up brushed off and sat next to another open bowl of ramen. " thanks"

"not a morning person are ya?" Korena giggled, hinata giggled slightly before blushing then she began to eat.

"where is shino?" korena pionted up.

" so he is looking ahead… that's fine he should be back when we are packed up again, he likes to skip out on clean up for most missions." Kiba slurped his soup tilting the bowl higher.

"arf , arf" hey he wants more, you have one good critic here."

"hinata can dish it right " korena looked in her direction with her nod, korena got up.

"hey where are you going we clean up soon?"

"to catch a bug…" she jumped into the trees.

"looks like its you and me again hinata."kiba said holding out his bowl for a little more.

"arf"

"and him too"

"kiba-chan when do you think they will come back?" hinata said turning to look in the direction she had jumped to.

"soon , and shino's cooking is getting better it doesn't taste like bug guts today." He laughed and began to eat more.

" but Shino cant cook , this is Korena's doing. She got up really early to gather stuff for it." Kiba set the empty bowl down.

"I wonder why" he followed the way of hinata's gaze to the trees.

"that shino, taking off, without even a thank you" she seemed angry " why would he do such a thing? Why does he facinate me so?

Is it his hair? The glasses to see the eyes that linger behind those shades of jet black frame work? His stance ? he has this precence that makes you take notice but not overwhelmingly. He is just so, so –." Thinking she was driving herself crazy .

" he is only one guy. I can do this, why can I not do this? Do I really have feeling for him so deep it wont go against my jutsu's? no that cant be. Its to soon, after just a small meeting, to soon, but then again…."

He was standing near the water watching it go . _ok you can do this tell him how he is acting you know you can, give it to him, beat him down with your words. _

"Shino?" he didn't move " was the food ok?" he still just stood there. " too spicy? Were the noodles bad?was it the- ."

"no, you cook well, it will make some man happy."

"what about you being the man… " she questioned. She put her arm around his, still though he kept his hand hidden in his poket.

" you see the split there….' He pointed to a rock in the middle of the stream. The rock seperated to paths.

"yes rock, not getting?" she looked at him, he pulled his hand out of his pocket it was a leaf.

"kohona is the leaf right?" she asked staring at his headband. "did I get it?"

"yes. but that's not it here. Watch the leaf." She watched closely, he placed it in the water. It glidded down smoothly in a straight path then stopped and hit the rock as the water pushed it higher it became trapped on the rock.

"im not shure I get it? What does the leaf do? It is trapped how can it move? What do you mean."

"nothing ."

"you just wanted to annoy me more?" she punched him lightly.

"lets go"

"but…" she sat next to the bank " its so peaceful here."

He just watched her. She didn't move. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "lets go Korena"

"you can call me Kor . o please do." She looked up smiling.

"com' on we need to get back."

"fine" she stood up and they went back to meet the rest of the group.

End chapter


	5. hinata's hurt

Chapter 5: wound

"where have you too been? Kiba asked looking up when they came into camp. "we packed everything again."

"shino-kun is everything ok?" hinata said quietly looking at the two.

"scouting ahead is all." Shino grabbed his pack and began to walk forward. " we move on now " he was followed in toe by a grumbling kiba and hinata next to Korena.

About six hours of going threw acre after acre in forest they heard a thud and a scream.

Shino imadately stopped. Looking around. "hinata check it out ahead from here about 50 miles." To his surprise no response.

"hinata?" Kiba said turning to where the girls should have been.but no girls.

"hinata ! " kiba yelled franticaly yelling he smelt around the air. "they are down there"

the boys rushed to the forest floor and found korena holding a colapsed hinata as she leaned against a tree.

"no." kiba rushed and grabed her away from korena. " what did you do"

"nothing I think it might be the heat but I really don't know. She just leaned against a tree for a rest then she was falling I don't know what what really happened, and shes bleeding and I don't know why. " korena huged herself a lil. "poor hinata"

"kiba status." Shino asked looking to him.

"her ears are bleeding a little behind them it might just be a head injury ,not entirely shure."

"we set camp here. " shino said jumping above to where hinata had fallen from.

"will she be ok?" korena asked still hugging herself.

They sat in silence for maybe five minutes kiba cleaning hinatas wounds. Akamaru snuggled next to hinata. They all hoped for her safety.

"Shino did you find anything of use?" shino had just gotten back he had one hand in his bocket with a jar shaped build to it now.

"no. you?"

"well , she was bleeding but there was no wound when I cleaned it.

Korena shut her eyes still holding herself she crouched down under a big tree.

"well carry her we need to move. If something hurt her its still around , maybe waiting for us. " he looked around. As did the other concious two.

everyone quickly moved till the next time when it was to camp. They all ate rice patties. And started to beds .All but korena who wouldn't move away form the fire and its light.

"come on your safe here with us" kiba said reashuringly more to himself than her.

"we need to have you stay with hinata tonight , kiba just incase you or akamaru's nose catches any smells that could be a danger to her life that korena or I wouldn't notice ok? "

"fine. " he then retreated into the tent he now shared with a new roomate.

"whats bothering you?" shino asked as he sat next to her on the log. " you know you can talk to me."

"you think I can?"

"yes you can ,"

" I don't know any jutsu that is special , and I have no bloodline that's of worth for power." Korena lowered her head.

" well everyone is worth something, you have a special gift you know."

"no its not, all im here to do is deliver the information you know that as well as I do"

"You can do whatever you set your mind too."

"Shino, so where do I sleep?" she muttered" the mut has my room"

"with me" he blushed a lil at the thought.

"is that ok with you" _please let him be ok with it. Please ,please._

"I put kiba in there so I knew you would be stuck with me, its fine"

"ok- " she blushed. They walked into the tent and layed down.

Almost asleep she muttered don't leave….. and it trailed off into soft breathing.

He listened for what seemed hours to her breathing gentle, her chest moving slowly in harmony with the air.He slowly drifted off watching her.

End chapter


	6. bitting back

Chapter seven: bitting back

Shino woke up. Silently pulling away from korena he got up and dressed then walked out the tent door.

Not long later she woke up , she also got dressed and walked out. To make food.

"mmm…. She cooked again today akamaru."

"arf, arf"

kiba jumped out and ran to the bowls.

"how is she? Better?" korena asked looking back to her tent.

"she's awake, but still ." Korena's eyes sunk and she looked to the ground. "but she'll be fine in a day when we get to your country just a lil tired I think"

"I don't think so"

"what do you mean?"

"nothing ." she continued to look down

"something, what did you do to her! " he was now standing yelling at her. She stood up face to face with him."

"nothing! " she spit as she said it straight into his face.

"I can feel you pulse rise , your lying! He pointed a claw into her face.

"no!" she screamed

"you dirty hor tell me what you did! What did you do to hinata!" he began to start a jutsu. Claws growing power rising inside him."now! tell me!"

she had her spear in his face "back down or you will regret it dog-boy"

"What did you do to her!" he screamed swing he hand at her she cought the claws on the edge of her spear.

"I warned you now-" she held his paw with the spear and raised another the area was incased in bubbles.

"enough."

Kiba looked over it was shino. "stay out." He yelled.

shino covered their hands with his bug so neither could move.hinata had also woken and was looking out the tent.

"kiba-kun…" hinata pleaded with her eyes

he growled but dropped his attack.

"don't stop you wanted a fight didn't you" she charged at him. "shino."

He had stepped in front of her charge holding his arms out. She had imedately stopped. He looked down on her. Tears streaming down her face. The spear retracted and was placed again on her side.

"I need a walk"she stood to her feet and jumped into the trees.

"shino-kun-" hinata said now standing out of the tent..

"stay with kiba " he jumped into the trees after her.

He found her in a small clearing..she was still crying holding herself. He walked closer.

"korena can you talk to me"

"why should I?" she sobbed

"because I have this?" she turned around. He held a jar. With a snake in it. Decapitated it lay motionless.

"when did you ?"

" when I checked where hinata had fallen from"

"I didn't mean to scare her so much."

"she gets scared easy. What really happened up there?korena you have to tell me."

"no I don't." he moved closer to her placing his arms on her shoulders.

"you can tell me anything" she looked into his glasses but imagened the eyes pleding for her to say what she longed to.

"she was resting against the tree, we were going to catch up but then it came out around the tree, so close to her, I screamed and killed it " she looked at the snake under glass

shuddered and held tighter to his body.

"you killed it with the "

"spear"

"you could still see the dryed blood on it when you where fighting with kiba , then you carried her away from it."

"but I don't think I hit her."

"you didn't, remember there was no wound blood must have splattered when you killed it"

"so I didn't hurt her"

"no you didn't"

"she hugged him tightly"bubbles began to swirl around them .

"Korena.what is ….. what are you….."

"im not" the jar holding the snake was dropped braking on the ground."shino"

then she colapsed in his arms. "shino" she whimpered before she passed out he then took her back to the cmap.

" korena-chan " hinata rushed over to her.

"shes fine a little out of it but she's fine, should be back to her old self when she wakes."

" what do you keep doing to her?"

"nothing"

"she listens to you, trys to kill me and hinata what do you-"

"no she didn't try to kill hinata , she passed out when she got frieghtened by something "

"is that true" hinata looked away blushing "y-yes"

"then shino-"

" Kor holds no grudge"

"kor? Are you shure there is nothing between you too?" kiba raised an eyebrow.

Honestly I don't know. I care so much about her but she is so- dificult to deal with but then why did she pick me.why me?

" there is nothing between us, this is just another transport mission.we move out in ten minutes." Shino sat next to Korena " ill watch over her."

"once again we do the work well come'on hinata."

"yes kiba-kun" she began to rush around and pick up camp"

"dude ive never seen you like this. What spell has she got over you?"

"none." _She cant seem to control me, and what where the bubbles back there?_ " she cant control me."

"you dog you…" kiba elbowed him shino just stared at him " so your controling her then."

Shino cocked his head side ways. " your wrong." _But was he, she listened to him. She didn't for anyone else… she even mouthed off to hokage! She wasn't afraid of kiba either. But for himself it seemed she just-_

"shino weither you belive me or not , you do like her."

_No I don't, no I don't, his head screamed._he looked over as he watched her breathing she is very peaceful unlike her earlyer rantings.

End chapter


	7. snake among us

Chapter six: snake among us

"ahhhh! " the scream woke shino. It was korena.

"no, no , no….. get it away"she screamed again. He jumped up and over to her kibas side of the tent. A snake was coiled around her arm.

She shook with terror eyes wide and frieghtened.

He unleashed his bugs which ate the snake down to nothing. Korena ran to him. Grabing him at the waist with her arms.

"no more, no more." She was crying vilently into his chest.

"your fine now." She began to regain composure.

"you arent wearing a shirt, so does that mean I get to see your face? When I look up" she hugged against his bare chest, his muscles so defined felt nice against her.

"you look up and then youll be sleeping for a long while" she could feel him chuckle a little deep in his gut.

" but I can see you." She looked at herself.

"you perv." There she was hugging him in her short thin silky rose colored nighty.

"not a perv, you grabbed me"

"yah she said looked down to the ground "she blushed the color of the nighty.

when he finally got her to bed. She was right up against him. She was still so scared she wouldn't sleep on the other side of the tent. So up next to him she layed. Her body next to his front but facing the opposite way.

"are you sleeping yet?" he asked , nothing from her. He rubbed her shoulder with his hand. Then she snuggled closer to him till their bodies were completely touching. His hand that was rubbing her shoulder had fallen and was around her waist.

Nerous he could bring himself to move it away. _I should pull away, but what then, maybe shed wake up thinking I was a perv for what had happened. But this feeling,_ his arm hugged her waist._i cant escape it. Is she tricking me in her sleep?_he pulled away his hand a little to he was shure she wasn't controling him in anyway.he placed his arm back around her waist and held her tight._this feels so but cant._

All the training in the world cant help with girls or any real emotion._but ninjas arent sposed to show emotion or fall in… I cant. _still as he tried he couldn't convience himself a real go reason to pull away.

_It feels so right._he battled with himself but beyond all better judgement he let himself fall asleep arm wrapped around her.

(Then angle moves, where you area ble to see Korenas face)

"he does care , I didn't have to do anything ,but care about him too." She pulled him closer as a small smile creaped across her face.

End chapter


	8. oooSpa !

Chapter 8: oooo…….. Spa!

"lets move out." After everything was gathered and in no time they were on there way. Korena was carryed on kiba's back.. when they broke for lunch she finally started to wake up.

"hey-look who decided to see the sun."

"hey shino." Korena rubbed her head." Where are we?"

"eating" kiba said shoving more patties into his mouth.

"we can talk later kor"

"o-ok" korena blushed intensly and looked away. Shino had a slight tint of pink in his checks as she looked away.

"hey love bugs, fill me in." kiba said as he laughed and looked up rice on his face.

"kiba! " hinata blurted out.

Korena blushed more. " korena-chan……… kiba-kun didn't mean it." Hinata assured her smiling as she helded her hand to her mouth.she does that a lot she thought to herself of hinatas actions.

"here" kiba said holding out a patty.

"a…. -thanks" she took it and began to eat.

Wow she takes small bites, her lips are so gentle like she isnt trying to hurt the food, they seem soft and gentle like hinata's pesonality. Oh how soft her lips must be to- wait what am I thinking snap out of it shino! She is just a another mission then she will be gone forever, for-ev-er. Don't get to involved with your work! she doesn't even care!

Just then korena looked at him smiling. _Does she?_ "thanks for catching me."

"welcome , we better get going now."

"wait do you guys hear that?"

"what is it korena-sama. "

"water, it sounds so- nice." She jumped up and ran down the path.

They all followed in almost auto piliot.

"ooo- Spa , can we stay here! Please." Korena jumped up and down running over to them.

"no, we have a mission to do get you home."

"but kiba , it would help hinata heal and relax just think of it?" he looked to hinata. Who was blushing and tapping her fingers nervously.

"its ok , umm… we can keep going …/im fine." Senseing her wanting to stay…

"I vote for us to stay" hinata looked up surprised at kibas outburst.

"o-ok , I wish to stay" hinata smiled. _Its working that doff would do anything for her to be happy korena giggled. Now to convice shino._

"so that's everyone ,onword we go?" she looked at shino.

"as kiba said the mission we shouldn't waste time." Shino looked to the spa then to the path.

"please shino-kun " korena tuged his coat. " just this one stop"

puppy eyes that shouldn't work on me but why do I feel like melting?

"one time for the night only ."

"yes score korena-chan! " he ran to the spa full speed followed by a barking akumaru." Hurry hinata-chan" she ran after him.

"thanks. Koreana said looking down.

"for what you need the rest , and kiba needs a shower." She laughed.

"umm about earlier i…."

"not now, let's talk later."

"ok. Shino-kun" they then walked into the spa to join the rest of the team.

End of chapter


	9. Honeymoon what?

Chapter 9: honeymoon what?

"what "kiba yelled

"im sorry sir this is a honeymoon spa resort , we can only accept couples. You will need a girl to enter a room."

'but… im sixteen! Why would I be married?"

"sir I asumed you wouldn't be married or have a girl with that attitude."

Korena giggled at the counter girls remark. " you shut up! " kiba barked to her.

"mam there is two boys two girls , two pairs can we have a set of rooms." Shino asked

"yes there are four of you .im old ,not blind!" she yelled

"I give up someone else work with the bat! " kiba yelled as he sat next to hinata on a bench provided.

"im out to ." shino then leaned against the wall near the bench.

"umm…. Mam can we please…."

"I think im going deaf hold on." She pushed her finger in her hairy old ear pulling out a chunk of wax she flicked it on a nearbye plant. (ewwww) " now what did you say young lady?'

hinata fainted and was set on the bench.

"next "shino waved korena forward.she giggled and with a smile walked to the desk.

"can you hear them?"

"no" all they could see was korenas back half talking with what looked like an empty space.

Turning around she waved keys in the air around her fingers. Two set..

"how did she?" kiba smacked his forhead.

"she is so cool …. Shino-chan " hinata said taping her fingers.

Shino still watching her walk over , kiba could have swore shino was smiling under his collar.

"ok rules…" korena said jingling the keys.

"rules?" kiba questioned

"rules , boy girl rooming only.as this is a honeymoon spa. Tents were fine as the sets right so lets stay it like that. Ok with everyone?" she looked from face to face.

"sharing a room with kiba-kun…." Hinata was blushing intensely. The boys just nodded

throwing the keys to kiba. Who caught them on one finger. "She giggled don't be to 'ruff' on her kiba shes only a inocent girl." Korena giggled again.

He shot her a you want to go again glare. She stopped laughing, as kiba led hinata to the room they shared. She blushed the whole way.

"ok." she said our turn." They walked down the big hallway passing many doors.

"what a cute couple of kids. " the lady smiled and continued to do her paperwork.

End of chapter


	10. towel one towel two

Chapter 10: towel one and two

In shino and korena's room..

"im going to the spa to get a steam with hinata maybe swimming too" shino turned around. To find korena in a small towel. Her cleavage showed slightly above the towel edge.

She is so sexy in that.drools

"shino-kun" his hand retracted to his face wiping his nose. She blushed turning away. Then bubbles everywhere.

"korena?"

"not me um I have to go to meet … hinata… and a…." she stuttered turning to the door.

"can we talk about it yet or is this not the right time?"

"about what what do you mean?" she turned back around watching the floor.

"why do your bubbles keep going everywhere when you get… well….."

"around you." She looked up. " I cant help it they wont listen to me. Like normal . when im around you my emotions control them. And it seems like its just not my emotions , I – I …. Im not ready to talk about it." She rushed out the door. " im sorry."

Shino looked confused and dazed as he watched her run away. _Why did he want to chase after her and say it was ok. Why did he care so much. And why did he feels so compeled when she was in a towel?_

He shut the door behind himself .

"hinata …. Do you think I should talk to him?" looking for any answers from her.

"what…. what do you mean, what do you need to say."

"can I trust him?"

" I trust kiba-kun and shino with my life …..everytime we go on missions , so trusting them is ……what I think you should also do."

"really?"

"yah if that's what you……what you want korena-chan." She tapped her fingers nervously.

"then that's what ill do." She re-tyed her towel and ran off toward the room.

"thump thump thump " she pounded on the door.

Shino opened the door. Steam escaped from the room. He stood there in a towel dripping wet. Wearing his glasses. Korena got weak in the knees and fell straight to the floor.

End chapter


	11. Foggy Bubbles

Chapter 11: foggy bubbles

Korena awoke seconds later leaned against a wall in the room. She held her head . " note to self no more drinking."

"you weren't" she looked up shino was less than five feet away his back turned to her rumaging threw things.

The room was filled with a fog of steam cause by shino's shower.

"im sorry to come back so early It was after talking with hinata I just wanted to tell you what happened. She …. She said I could trust you guys-"

"and?"

"my emotions control it when im in mortal danger they stop me from harm, when im happy they glow pretty colors, but this new emotion they wont listen to me but I think they react to someone else….." she walked a few feet closer to him.

"who else controls them you think?"shino was now standing ,back still turned .

" I think it might be… well….. but im not entirely shure…..about it but….."

"what did you do to get us the rooms by the way?"

she stepped forward more. " the same thing I did for akamaru , but I can only manipulate a few bubbles at a time, unless emotion is attached then it is extremely strong but that only happen once…… when I was…. with you."

"try it again"

"try what?"

" to control me , like the lady and akamaru." He turned his head a little.

" but it doesn't….doesn't work….. on you"

" it might be that you werent focused. Try it again now."

She formed a bubble then blew it in shino's direction. It landed on his wet hair "pop" waiting a lil senseing nothing.

"shino I told you it wouldn-"

she was cut off by shino who had turned around shoving her into the wall behind her.

"work , shino-kun"

"shhh"

"what are you?"

"its not you, im testing"

he had her pressed to the wall arms at her sides. He pushed his body to hers. Her breathing quickened.

"shino-kun" she let gave into to his power over her body.

He had waited for he to give in, now pressed his body harder to hers, till he knew they could feel every inch of each others body.he brought his face down to hers.gentle he kissed her cheek. Rubbing a free hand from her upper thigh till he reached near her breast she trmbled , then he slowly crept the hand down again. Her breathing quickened more she breathed so heavy she was fogging his glasses. She whimpered out a soft moan. He nozzled his face in her neck. Then kissing her check again. He released her from the wall. She melted to the floor.

_Is it Impluse. Why did I? what if she didn't feel the same,as he did, what if she was wrong what if it wasn't him who-_ looking around he knew her first thought was right she wasn't controling them herself. _–I do control her other half._

"shino- " she didn't know what else to say.

"look" looking up she saw all the bubbles all big but a crowd of small ones that read his name. It had worked they now new who controled them

still trembling on the floor in shock. There was a loud thumping at the door.

The bubles where gone. " maid service! " shino helped korena up off the floor and to the door. They answered it togather.

"hey-" korena blushed looking at the maid, who was looking at them in a honeymoon spa , only in towels.

"youll need these later deary." She handed korena some new towels.

"thanks.' Shino said.

" have fun kido's" the maid said walking to the next room smiling " young love."

Shutting the door behind them, shino turned taking the towels from korena and placed them in a nearbye chair.

" I got to go meet hinata back at the spa " she said looking away from his eyes

"that's fine "

"are you shure, or do you want to…."

"its fine we can talk later, I think we need to let it set in,"

"o-ok"

"besides I should get dressed ," he said blushing as he looked at the towel that was by know nearly falling off him.

"that's fine" they walked to the door he opened it for her. As she walked down the hall back to the spa he couldn't help but watch her as the past minutes played in his mind. " She loves me.. she really loves me… _thank you bubbles_."

He shut the door. Unknowingly they had spys. Kiba was just returning to his room when he saw korena leave….

Why are they in towels?were they ? he smelt the air, they smell like sweat,and like… 

Suddenly a man walked by he smelled like maple wood.wonder what he is doing all the way out her in a rock country?

End of chapter.


	12. getting ready

Chapter 12: getting ready

It was late after noon before the girls got back to their rooms.

"that would be so fun to do again hinata." Korena giggled." Did you see the looks that boy gave you? He was so checking you out!"

"no…….korena-chan…it was for ." she tapped her fingers..

"I swear he was watching you ," hinata blushed.

" umm….. supper is in about … a hour or so.."

" out here in an two hours then"

"o-ok" she blushed.

"shure……ill tell kiba to be ready.We should wear something nice tonight….." she looked at hinata turning her head to the side.

"korena-sama but I don't have………" she looked down.

"I have one that could fit you, stay there." She ran int oher room and dug threw her things . " yes this one should work" she said aloud holding up the dress.

"hinata…" she said running out to her with it.

"wear this one. Ill reserve a table in the dinning hall for everyone tonight, be there." Korena pointed a finger to her than quickly ran to get resevations.

After she had done reservetions she found the boys and told them dinner was on her.

" by the way , kiba" he looked up. " hinata is dressing up tonight ."

"really, but she doesn't …"

"she is, and you wont spoil it will you"

"n-no"

"good" she giggled and walked away to go get ready.

"what do you think she is trying to do?" kiba looked up at shino.

"I don't know" he turned his head side ways a little, " but I think she is setting us up."

Checking her hair and make-up for the umpth time korena then decided it was ok enough to go with.

Opening the door to find the guys leaning aginst the hallway walls. She smiled to kiba but blushed intensly as she found shino watching her every move. Kiba gave an aproving nod.

"she cleans up well." He smiled, then laughed.

"I was fine before you block head." Raising a fist to him and shaking it jokingly.

Strangely enough they had been really nice to each , like brother and sister almost seince they tried to kill each other. But kiba hadnt even really talked to me much…hmmm.i wonder whats they are up too?

Thoughts sub-siding of worry he focused on korena.

She had her hair down it reached about an inch from the small of her back. Her dress was the color of the sky, a midnight blue. It flowed gentlely down her body and stopped just below her knees. It was accented by small silver earings and a small chain chain necklace. He couldn't tell right away but it was cut low in the back he could see the low of her back it was a gentle tease to him.

Though O- how he wished to touch her.

Just then not far down the hall another door opened. It was hinata and kiba's room. Out walked a glowing hinata blushing more than ever. She had on a red dress. It was cut in the front like korena's just above the cleavage line straight acroos like a tube style. It came down to above her knee , It was shaped kind of like a sun dress. Made of cotton it seemed soft and inocent much like hinata herself.

"wow." They turned to kiba, who was almost drooling mouth a gape.

"kiba," korena giggled. As he shut his mouth.

" hinata……you ….you look so beautiful tonight." She blushed more looking away from he stares. " not that you don't other days…but umm…." She giggled slightly. Stepping closer to him. " this is for you."

He pulled his dogtags out of his pocket. She was looking at his face straight on now they were both blushing.

"may I ?" hinata walked toward him and turned around. Placing it around her neck he proceded to clamp it.

She smells like lavender… and her skin its so soft.he put his hands on her shoulders. "there"

She looked down at it. Then quickly turned around, kissing him gently on his cheek. " Arigoto kiba-kun." She looked down blushing. Placing his hand to his cheek where she had kissed he smiled.

"arf" kinata giggled and picked up akamaru. And gentlely kissed his forhead, he licked her cheek in response.

"he cant go with us tonight you know."

"but shino…" kiba protested.

"it's a strict no animals policy yoru lucky we havent been kicked out yet for them finding him."

"akamaru go on.." akamaru ran to the room.

"shall we" Korena insisted waving everyone forward. " I didn't get reservations to just stand in the hallway." She giggled as the group proceeded to the dinning hall.

End chapter


	13. maple man

chapter 13: a maple man

Shino than began to walk over to the girls._just tell her._

korena turned around nearly running into him "did you come to dance?" _tell her. tell her._

"yes ," she smiled widely

"hey korena," it was hinata " im gonna go sit with kiba.take a break you know"

"that's fine" just then the song changed to slow. " do you want to wait for a faster song or-"

he put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. " this is my type of song more ." korena blushed as she put her arms on his shoulders.

"thank you."

As the song played they got closer and closer , her head was laying now on his shoulder . He dipped her slowly , with his hand he ran it down her middle back till he reached the lower of it. She trembled.

She could have swore he smiled then. " your good at this ."

"thank you, a….korena" she looked up their faces were inches away.she shut her eyes.his hand pulled her closer to him gently . she was ready . she decided she would help it a little she pushed herself a little higher on her toes. She could feel him breathing heavy. The warm breath gently corested her face.

(his pov)

"thank you," should he tell her how he feels or just not. _I need to tell her, without her I don't think I could have ever felt like this. _"a….korena"

she turned her head. _Shes so close to me. Why had I not noticed till now. She's shuting her eyes! What do I do? She looks so peaceful though. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if i…_he pulled her up with the hand on her back._she smells of sweet tea and ginger…_she pushed herself closer. He unbuttoned his collar revieling his mouth.

_Why do I feel so tingly?I want to kiss her…she wants it to…_his breathing quickened. He could feel it the bubbles were now everywhere. _this just feels so right to me.i think I want to…_

He closed his eyes and moved downward centimeters from touching her lips with his own.

Then she was jerked away.

He opened his eyes.to see a man holding her arm.he was digging his fingers into her skin

she began to bleed.

(end his pov)

"get off" she yelled trying desperately to rip her arm from his grasp.he clinched tighter.

"you've bloomed nicely in these last few years "

" who are you, get off me! " she screamed violent pulling away.

"get off her."

"shut it bug-boy , koren and I have history , don't we my little bubbles " he shoot her a peircing glare.

"no…. no! let me go!" by this time the floor had cleared. And the bubbles that were from her and shino's dancing now all become kuni. " your not taking me let go!"

"now , now we mustent cause a scene.." he looked at her. and pulled her close and put her arm behind her back he pushed it upward tell she cryed in pain then screamed

"your end is now! " the kuni all sequentually flew at them.

"korena!" shino shouted.

The shots where all blocked by a shield around the man. She colapsed. "isnt that better now. I thought you'd grown but you still cant beat me now an you.." he looked down at the girl in his arms,"such a pitty."

"she used to much power. She's helpless." Hinata yelled

"shino…" korena faintly called.

He charged full on attacking the man with everything he could. Plowing his face , and surrounding his body with bugs.

Droping korena he disapeared. Korena fell into a heap on the floor. Kinata then proceeded to wrap her wounds.

When everything was wrapped up and she was ashured to be ok ,shino layed her on the bed.

And stood in the hall. His mind was racing.what had just happened who was that man? What conection did he have with korena?

"hey are you ok?" it was kiba.

"im fine, im just worried about her." he looked to his room door.

"did you tell her?"

"I was going to… but that guy ." he looked away form the door to the ground.

" I should tell you something else." Shino looked up.

" that guy was in the hallway when I saw you guys too. He smelled like maple but I thought nothing of it because of people traveling but …"

"you should have told me when you had a bad thought about it. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.maybe I could have helped her."

" you couldn't have done anything, and she wont die hinata said it was justa fractured

lower arm. She doesn't have strong use of it for a while but she is not going to die from it."

"she was so scared, and I just stood there, I couldn't help it it I didn't know what to do…"

"shino its-"

" no its not! I let her down!" he punched the wall behind him.

Kiba nodded saying he understood."ill keep watch tonight, you need to be there…" kiba looked to the door.

"yes." Shino walked in through the door to find her on the bed still pased out. " ill do better next time I swear my life on it."

End chapter


	14. fighting goodbye

Chapter14: fighting goodbye.

Korena awoke feeling slightly dizzy but relieved to find shino laying next to her. she got up and walked into the restroom , wanting to wet her face , she had been sweating in her sleep.

She turned around. On the back of the door was a leaf pinned to the backing by a kuni.

"no. " she fell to the floor and began to sob.

When she gathered herelf an dwent out to the main room.took out some paper, scribbled on it then shoved it in shino's pack. She quickly dressed then snuck out the door. She stepped over kiba who's legs were spralled in the middle of the hallway.

_He can sleep anywhere…and he snores loud. She giggled._ He moved a little . covering her mouth she continued down the hall toward the out door pool.

Kibas nose started to twitch. He intched it… then he jumped up "maple trees"

He began to run down the hall following the sent.

"are you alone ?" the man stood in the pool atop the water.

Looking down she sighed.

"are you?"

"yes but your not." tweenty or so ninja jumped on to the cement around her and the pool. " what a shame did you think you couldn't do it yourself " she snickered " im a really that strong to you?"

she held her hands to her sides finger tips outstretched. A single ring of bubbles began to float about her waist. She twitched her fingers. They turned to kuni.

"korena!" it was kiba standing at the entrance gate her ran in. the gate slammed behind him.

"I see your not alone either my dear." He did a deep chuckle.

"I told you to stay away ," she gritted her teeth. " this isnt your fight"

"yes it is ! " he glared in her direction.

"we are to protect you…. Hinata, myself…."

"your protection stops now! I refuse it!" she flicked a finger. Kuni flew at him pinning him to a wall. The kuni used where replaced around her circling in a ring.

"maybe you didn't come alone , but you wish it so, maybe you are who I think you are."

"and you are as well, kabuto." Kiba's mouth fell agape. _Kabuto! It was really the snake in the grass!_

"so you knew… then why did you trail on , hidding behind a mask… pulling them on the shinobi."

" you wear the mask here , kabuto" he removed the mask throwing it to her feet, he pulled the capes hood down.

" you are as evil as your creation planned-" he gave an evil grin

"korena what is this?" kiba shouted.

"boy, has she not told you…" he laughed " you where played, you, the whole team was… she played you pawns to the greater player. Isnt it so?" he looked to korena.

"NO!" she threw her arms up. Kuni went everywhere killing over half of his troops. ' im not like you!"

"but you are… did you not have them stop here, to make it an easy drop point , wasn't it you who hurt the girl? Hmmm….. the leaves fall dim to your story korena… can you deny it more."

" no , im not you! " she screamed showing he spear then lundging at the other ninja present till they where dead.

Bloody and sweating she stood once again on the pool water across from kabuto, back turned from kiba. "you are wrong."

She looked up." You are like me, you just killed inocent men doing their job for your own greedy need to let off steam… you know who you are….and its not them." He pointed to kiba.

"korena don't listen to him!" kiba yelled you " you arent like him ."

" boy, quiet! " kabuto spit at him.

"im sorry… " she whispered. she fell to her knees, looking into her bloodstained hands she sobbed.

"was that so hard to say?" he walked to her smiling, extending a hand. " take it my dear"

she placed the hand in his pulling herself up.

" what are you doing! " kiba screamed

" I cant hide, who I am, what I was made for…" she said looking to him.

" what are you talking about?"

" did she not tell you? The information she cares the vital deathly information…. It is herself she is the weapon . she is the one who controls it all, she lead you on and doomed you all."

"no she didn't."

"yes, can you not see she isnt sideing with you here is she, what good do you see there, in playing your team…."

"she would never hurt hinata , myself….. she would never hurt….."

"do you think she cared about your lives?" he laughed " you people where just her pawns."

"that's not true, she might hurt me, and hinata, but she wouldn't hurt shino! She-"

" what loves him?" he laughed cant love…. But who I say , I control it, after all I gave her these." He held a bubble in his hand." the girl you once knew died."

"shino-" she whimpered , " I can't , I wont! He wants whats best ! its not you! She turned to attack him.

"we cant have her re-think this now can we." He shoved a needle in her back. " she will wake up at home." He let her fall to the ground.

"korena!"

"I warn you now stay out , or next time she will die." He then disapeared with her.

kiba ripped himself from the wall. And grabed a headband from one of the dead. Running back into the rooms.

"she's gone!"

" so orochimaru has her now.." hokage twitled her thumbs.

"we need her back" kiba said slaming his hands no her desk.

"we have no clues! We have nothing to tell us where she went! There are hundreds of places with maple trees! And it seems she doesn't want help being found she made her choice, at least none of my shinobi where hurt! That's the biggest thing to me!" she screamed in his face.

"your wrong…" kiba said looking down.

"what?"

"someone was hurt." He looked to shino.

That night as he was in his room. Shino fustrated was braking things.

" I could have done more! Why couldn't I save her! " he kept screaming. He threw is pack of the desk its contents spilled over the floor. On the middle was a open once folded paper. It read.

Shino- 

_I love you._

It was signed korena. He picked it up and read it over and over again. Placing it in his pocket he promised.

"I will save you , this time!"

Ok guys, I hope you liked it. I plan to write a follow up if I get good feed back. As said in summary flames also welcome. To hopefully make the next better. If you have any questions I will answer them too.

Anyway. Thanks for any support I plan to write other story's as well. Well bye.


End file.
